Westerville, Ohio
by coffeeforgeri
Summary: AU Klaine. On stressful nights, Kurt Hummel would take long drives to escape his problems back at home. This night, however, he finds himself a new friend.


AN: I remember it was around 3:00 am when this story came to me. When Kurt and Blaine met for the first time at Dalton, everything seemed perfect (you know, with the Dalton staircase, Teenage Dream, Courage, and all) so I thought of an alternative on how they would be meeting for the first time, only I made it _not so perfect_. I hope you guys like this story!

* * *

**It was 11 PM.**

Kurt had to get away from the house. He just couldn't stand being under the same roof with his step brother, Finn, who just broke the heart of his best friend, Rachel. It only took a few seconds before Kurt absent-mindedly grabbed the keys to his car and drove off after Finn started to go emotional and break down in their living room.

He was driving all night that he didn't realize that he already reached Westerville, Ohio. Thinking that it would be foolish to turn around and leave the wonderful place, he continued to cruise whilst listening to the Wicked soundtrack in full blast. Thank cheesus, Kurt was a good driver. What else would you expect from the son of Lima's most known mechanic? He felt like he needed something to refresh him after a long night's journey. He glanced over a corner and then he saw that there was a coffee shop that was open at this hour. The brunette was smoothly parking when something suddenly clashed with his bumper. The collision caused him to be thrown forwards and he slightly bumped his head on the steering wheel. Shit. This was the last thing Kurt Hummel needed in a stressful night -someone bumping his most beloved car.

Out of anger, Kurt immediately got out of the driver's seat and slammed the door of his car shut. Behind it, he saw another green Ford with headlights on still clung stuck to Kurt's bumper. A slightly shorter, curly haired boy clambered out of his wrecked car.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Kurt yelled in his rage.

"I-I'm so sorry. I am so-" The driver of the other car couldn't speak properly.

Their eyes met for the first time that night and the curly haired boy couldn't help but let his jaw drop in amazement from the odd but beautiful color the eyes of the angry brunette had.

"Are you drunk? Hello? I'm talking to you. You already wrecked my night and the least you could do is pay attention!" Kurt yelled at the top of his voice.

"I am so very sorry. I never meant to do that. I'm still learning how to drive-"

"Well, I'll say!" Kurt retorted sarcastically, gesturing at the air.

"I'm truly, very, sorry. It was my fault. I'll get all repairs done. I promise. I'll even get Burt Hummel to do the-"

"Wait a minute." Kurt cut off the apologizing boy.

"Did you just say _Burt Hummel_?"

"I did." said the other boy, standing upright. "He's the best mechanic in Ohio. I only trust him in doing my repairs!"

Kurt spoke no longer, but he did examine the other person from head to toe.

"Forgiven." Kurt said, walking away towards the coffee shop.

The other boy, with his eyes shot open in disbelief chased after his apparent victim.

"What?"

"I said you're forgiven." Kurt replied curtly and continued walking.

"I just wrecked your car!" the other boy yelled with a bit of defiance in his voice.

"I'll get it fixed myself."

"I don't believe this-"

Kurt raised his index finger to shut the blabbing boy up.

After a few seconds of silence, someone finally spoke.

"I'm Blaine Anderson." the curly haired boy extended his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt took Blaine's hand and shook it politely before adding "_Hummel_. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine blinked twice in shock before letting go of the hand of the porcelain boy. He then realized why Kurt didn't want him to fix his car anymore. He just happened to bump the car of the son of his family's most trusted mechanic.

They reached the cafe and right before Kurt could push the door open, Blaine immediately ran in front of him to open the door for him. Kurt tinged a little pink but then just shook it off. Maintaining a straight face.

"You can go now. I said everything's alright." Kurt said still forcing a bit of authority and intimidation into his voice. "But you can join me for coffee if you want to." he added.

"Absolutely. I'll buy coffee...it's the least I could do." said Blaine, rushing to the counter.

"Fine." Kurt said striding towards a table next to the window.

"What do you want?"

"Non-fat Mocha."

"Gotcha." Blaine said before turning to the lady who would take his order for him and his new friend.

Actually, if you'd think about it, despite everything that has happened, Kurt Hummel had a pretty good night.


End file.
